halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:MJOLNIR Mark VII/SKUNKWORKS Variant
RE: Not Canon Friendly Good day, This page has been tagged as being Not Canon Friendly, violating Halo Fan Fiction Wikia policy for a number of reasons, as identified as follows: #In production, volumes of scale offers an organisation significant advantages to cost effectiveness. Hence, why MJLONIR armour is doubtlessly produced in semi-sizable (not going to be mass produced, due to limited number of users) batches to maintain inventory to cut down on production costs. This leads to the point that there is no way only a single ridiculously costly suit of armour would be produced. If it was significantly more effective than normal MJLONIR, than ONI Materials Group (or, god forbid, REAP-X) would order required components from the respective manufacturers to assemble themselves or alternatively subcontract to a business to do it en mass. #There is no way Priest designs a suit of powered armour well or extensively modifies it. That's just godmodded plain and simple. ##Additionally, MJLONIR Powered Armour is the property of ONI and the UNSC. Unsanctioned modifications are doubtlessly prohibited. #SPARTANs in MJLONIR could run faster than they could otherwise run, but there is no possible way that speeds of 180 miles per hour could be reached with any armour type. Consider how fast the legs have to go in order to reach that speed and how physically tiring that would be for anyone. Godmodded. #Feature problems: ##"Healing unit" - no. just...no. Godmodded. ##"Speed boost" - that is called sprinting. Please address/amend the points raised in any successive discussion to enable the removal of the NCF tag within two weeks (14 days), or the page will be shifted to user namespace. Kind regards, http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/halofanon/images/6/61/Sabre_Dance_Transparent.png Sabre Dance (Talk) 00:20, February 2, 2016 (UTC) i fixed the suggestions, however i will explain the reason why it is not produced en masse, 1. the suit is used by subjects of the TITAN Program, these subjects can preform 44% better than any SPARTAN ever could. 2. there is only one suit remaining, that would be Priest's, the others were destroyed either in combat or because of failures with the prototype power generators. Respectfully, Church --Admiral Benjamin Church (talk) 22:58, February 2, 2016 (UTC) Admiral_Benjamin_Church :Addressing raised points: ##Regarding a TITAN project, as there is nothing written on the matter in your article overlooking the fact that this new project is almost 50% more effective than SPARTAN-IIs and seeming very special snowflake-y, if this is a post-war project, I seriously question its necessity/feasibility given the canonical existence of the SPARTAN-IV project. The long and short of it is that nothing like what happened with the SPARTAN-IIs could be justified in the immediate post-war era. Furthermore, constructing armour only usable for these presumably-few individuals is rather silly when you can outfit your entire SPARTAN-II/-III forces with them too. ##That really doesn't explain why its not more mass produced: if there is only one suit remaining and the components are still being manufactured, there is literally no reason why it would not continue to be produced to replenish diminished stockpiles given widespread use if a superior armour. As for problems with prototype power supplies: that doesn't usually inspire confidence in troops using them. If they are not reliable, then people will not use them. The whole given reason is ridiculous because no one is foolish enough to risk their lives on defective/unreliable equipment that can fail in the heat of the moment. :Additional problems found in this article: **''"...it has been described as able to withstand any assault except a direct hit from a tactical nuke, or glassing..."'' Over the top damage resistance is unrealistic. Energy shielding and titanium/composite armour nanotechnology facilitating repairs is reasonable enough - but its still human technology in the post-war era. Its not going to be invincible - nor should it for realism. **''"Priest mounted a Sangheili jet-pack onto his suit,"'' Unauthorized modifications, unrealistic. **Noting directly from Halopedia: "John-117 has been noted to have briefly ran at around 105 km/h - or 65.2 mp/h during a MJOLNIR MARK V training exercise. However his Achilles tendon was torn because the strain put on his body was unsustainable." That would be the theoretical maximum speed running in any armour, as it is given the limitations of a heavily augmented human body. **''" However, with the implementation of the energy replenishment wire-gel layer, the armor now passively absorbs all radiation, kinetic energy, and plasma from enemy weapons and converts it to usable power for the suit’s systems."'' Godmodding. Additionally violation of basic physics - passively absorbing? Thats...not possible at all. **''"Even without the absorption system, the armor is impervious to most weapons fire as it will take quite a few Plasma hits to actually dent or even heat up the armor, most projectile weapons either shatter on impact or simply get stuck in the armor plate."'' Titanium is not a magic, impervious metal that is resistant to anything: its just more quite a bit more lightweight and tougher than steel. Covenant plasma direct energy weapons burn at upwards of 3,000 centigrade: titanium armour cannot defend against that long. Nor can even ceramic tiles. A single shot would heat up, warp and marr the external skin of the armour. Projectile weapons have more interesting effect on armour. Smaller, lower velocity bullets will probably hit, transfer its inertial energy to the armour and only leave a dent; whereas larger calibre bullets can penetrate. **Pulling directly from the article: "The helmet of the suit simply looks like a skull, eye sockets and all. With the entire suit designed around and modified with the UNSC's best stealth features, the death-like persona fits clearly with anyone unlucky enough to cross the user's path in a combat zone." I highly doubt that a helmet optimised for stealth is going to appear like a skull. Stealthy armour needs to be sleek, non-reflective and not give adversaries anything to catch their attention. I am pretty sure a skull does the exactly the opposite. **''" It should be noted that the armor also features armor plates taken directly from the Mausoleum of the Arbiter and Forerunner Combat skins, giving it an overall unique and terrifying look."'' Given the detail copied put into detailing the armour already, this is just unrealistic and should be cut out in its entirety. **''"Speed boost- allows the user to move extremely fast, faster than sprinting will allow."'' The sprint/speed boost function in the Halo games is for game play purposes. The armour already allows for a maximum sprint - no further speed increase would be possible without injuring the operatior :There is probably more to dig through, but that is enough content for now. :Best regards, : http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/halofanon/images/6/61/Sabre_Dance_Transparent.png Sabre Dance (Talk) 01:51, February 3, 2016 (UTC) anymore suggestions? Respectfully, Church --Admiral Benjamin Church (talk) 18:19, February 9, 2016 (UTC) Admiral_Benjamin_Church